Basic Features
This article will explain all basic features of Bloons TD 5, which don't require a page to detail. Main Menu The Main Menu is the basic menu for selecting various options, game modes, and other own progresses and various things. Premiums Opens the Premium Store, in which the player can buy and activate Premium Upgrades. The player must be logged in to access this. Achievements Opens the list of achievements. The player must be logged in to access this. Specialty Buildings Opens the list of Specialty Buildings. They allow to specialise in one tower at the cost of Monkey Money. The player can also change it here. Special Agents Opens the Special Agents menu, in which the player can view and buy Special Agents at the cost of Monkey Money. Towers Opens the Towers menu in which the player can view all towers and their upgrades. Co-op Mode Opens the Co-op Mode menu, in which the player can cooperate with another player to fight the bloons. The player must be at least Rank 10 and be logged in to access this. Treasure Chest If clicked, it gives an amount of 10-20 Monkey Money. If it is opened for multiple days in a row, the Monkey Money given will be multiplied. It can only be opened once per day. The player must be logged in to access this. Play Opens the Play menu in which the player can choose the mode where to play: but how do u do it *New Game for playing a single-player game; *Load Game for opening the last saved game (for more info, go here); *Daily Challenge for playing challenges of various types, such as towers/upgrades restriction, less cash or upgraded bloons; *Special Missions for playing special types of games, with some special restrictions. Load/Save Game Save Game In Bloons Tower Defense 5, games can be saved after every round as well as any move between. They can be found as a button in the bottom-right corner of the game, which says "Save". Once saved it will appear saying "Saved!". However, you must have an account and login. Load Game Once a game is saved and exited, you can click on "Play" and there will be an option called "Load Game". Once clicked, it will bring you back to the screen where you saved, as well as the same towers/upgrades/level that you were one. Fast Forward In game, the Bloons move relatively slowly, as well as Towers. If you feel like your defenses are strong and can withstand the bloons, it's recommended you turn on Fast Forward to save time. Once turned on, everything moves 3 times as fast, but on later rounds, lag might strike, where you should turn off Fast Forward. It is a button that appears at the bottom-right corner once you press "Go!". It can also be triggered by pressing Space on your keyboard. Experience Points Experience Points, abbreviation "XP", is the key to access higher Rank. Every single Bloon popped rewards a single XP, however, in Freeplay Mode, more bloons need to be popped to reward a single XP. Because of this, it makes Apopalypse Mode the fastest way to earn XP. The XP bar can be found in the bottom-right corner when you enter gameplay, and upon hover, will say how much XP are needed to get access to the next Rank. Sound Options Once you enter gameplay in Bloons Tower Defense 5, there will be two buttons at the bottom-right corner. They will be on by default. In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, they're at the top-right corner. Music Options The one on the left, it is a green double-quaver which represents the music. It plays the Game Music. Once clicked, there will be a red line going through it, which stops the music. It can be toggled by clicking on it. Sound Effect Options The one on the right, it is a yellowish orangey color, which represents the sound effects, such as the sound when you pop a bloon. Like the Music Options button, a red line goes through it when clicked, and in addition to that, the two waves disappear, and the loudspeaker changes position. Bloon Status These are status that can have a bloon. Actually, there are 3 status, that affect bloons. When a bloon is affected by a status, the bloon changes in look. Bloons can have all the 3 status at the same time. Freeze Ice Towers can freeze any bloon except M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, White Bloons, and Zebra Bloons. They are immune to anything sharp (e.g. Darts). Once a bloon is frozen, a white ice-cap-like thing appears on it, and the bloon will not be able to move until it has thawed. Whirlwinds and Tornadoes can immediately thaw frozen bloons. Burn (Monkey Napalm) Mortar Tower Burny Stuff's explosions and Spiked Mines explosions can cause monkey napalm which pops 1 layer of bloon every 2 seconds. Even if the bloon is frozen, the monkey napalm still pops the bloon. The monkey napalm only affects the bloon 3 times. You can see a burning flame on a bloon affected by monkey napalm. No towers can thaw a bloon affected by monkey napalm. Glue Glue Gunner can glue the bloons, slowing them down. The glue only slows down bloons; the glue will not pop bloons without Corrosive Glue upgrade. The glue will be blown off if the bloon is popped (without Glue Soak) or if a bloon is hit by a whirlwind or a tornado. Glue will be yellow unless the Glue Gunner is upgraded to Bloon Dissolver or Bloon Liquefier. Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe